


First time

by KasiaMolkvska, NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasiaMolkvska/pseuds/KasiaMolkvska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: No specific timeline. Villanelle and Eve have sex for the first time. No plot. Just trying to get closer. It's sweet, it's "lovemaking"
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	First time

Eve is kissing me, very softly. Her skin feels so warm. She is on top of me, with her hands all over my body. I can see her face and what she's doing to me. Eve wants to be good at everything. 

V: Wait, Eve... I'm no used to this  
E: I can stop, I don't want to upset you.  
She hugged me.   
V: But now, you are upset.  
E: Listen, baby. I realize I love you, you have known that long before, and I don’t have to have sex with you. You are more than that for me. 

  
I'm nervous. I can't compete with any of your former lovers.  
V: you don't have to be nervous. And you are not my lover. You are my Eve.   
It’s ok Beautiful. We can just hold each other.   
E: Yes, we can do that.

Suddenly, remembered everything. How many nights I spent touching myself, thinking about the sexy, smart, and very chaotic MI6 agent who was running an apartment just to find me. 

  
I'm just going undress and got completely naked for Eve.

  
E: Can we do this? Are you sure?

V: Look how sure I am. Just be patient I'm always on charge but with you, it's different because I love you.

Eve kisses me and jumps on top of me, quietly. 

  
Tell me what to do...   
Kiss me, and kiss me more, and more. When you feel it's time kiss between my legs like if you're doing it on my lips and mouth. Then you will know what to do...

  
Eve obeys.

  
I'm moaning and breathing heavily, and I'm holding onto the sheets. My back is arched... I look up at the ceiling and lose myself in the sensation.

She looks up at me, bites her bottom lip.

She takes her time. caresses my body in all the right places. She tastes me.  
I moan. Slowly at first, she's very tender with me.  
And then she quickens her pace and gets a little rough...  
She nibbles and gives me little bites. She acts like I'm the most delicious thing she's ever tasted... I could just pass out.

She gets me so high, so close to the edge.

But she stops, just before I'm about to cum.

She licks her lips, and then her fingers.

She pulls me to her and throws her legs over my waist. We are sitting up now, and she's sitting on my lap.

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me lightly on the lips. I kiss her back. Hard.

I flip us. I flip positions, all the while passionately kissing her soft mouth. I pin her to the bed. She's underneath me now. My thigh slips between her legs.

I kiss down her jawline, to her neck, and bite her softly, running my tongue over where I bit her.

I push her body down on my thigh, and she starts to grind me.

My fingers lightly glide from her hips, over her sides.

She's going at the tempo she desires.

Villanelle...  
I run my fingers through her hair.

My fingertips keep gliding up her body, over her breasts, and to her face. I kiss her with all the emotion and desire that I feel. She bites my lip.

I lightly stroke her hair away from her face.

Her moans are getting louder, she's panting and grinding me harder and faster.

I run my fingertips back down the length of her body.

With my free hand, I'm holding myself up, all the while keeping my body pressed against hers.

I play with her clit, and stroke her softly. She tries pulling away but I stop her with another kiss.

I continue this, and she moans and cries into my mouth. She's about to scream I just know it.

I stroke her faster, she's near her climax.

She gasps; I hit the right spot. Her hips thrust uncontrollably.

She's no match for the waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

As she starts screaming, screaming my name, I bury my face in her neck.

  
Oksana...baby  
She hits her orgasm. She scratches at my back, making me moan. She's still screaming, and she covers my hand and thigh with her cum.

As she's coming down from the waves of pleasure, I lift my head and look her in the eyes. There's a faint sparkle in them.

I bring my soaked hand to my lips, and I lick my fingers clean.

Her eyes widen.

She grins. She's half asleep but she knows what she has to do.

It's my turn for long-deserved satisfaction.

I get off of her and lay down beside her.

We lay on our sides, facing each other.

We don't say anything, our eyes wandering up and down each other's bodies.

I know it's my turn, I'm waiting for her to make her move.

She lifts her hand and places it on my cheek.

It's warm. It's a very gentle and caring touch.

She trails her fingertips from my cheek, slowly, very slowly, down my body once more.

She hesitates at my breasts for a moment.

She whispers, "You're beautiful. 

  
She goes further.

Her hand lands on my hip, and she brings my body closer to hers.

She kisses my lips and whispers: "Relax, baby"

  
I close my eyes and gasp with pleasure. She has one of her legs in between mine, keeping my legs slightly spread apart.  
Her hand, and fingers, are doing amazing things to me.

I can't stop a small whimper from escaping between my lips.

She's caressing me, massaging me, pleasing me, and loving me.

She's completing me.

She's making love to my body. This is how it feels?

She's making love to me.

I then lay down on my back, too weak to stay at the sideways position I was in.

She sits on the belly and bends down to kiss my lips.

She kisses down my jawline, down my neck, and then she trails her tongue down my chest, in between my breasts, over my belly button...

She goes down on me, her tongue trailing up my length.

This causes me to shudder. The tip of her tongue lightly brushes the tip of my clit.

My hips thrust instinctively towards her face, and I let out a small moan.

She flicks the tip of her tongue lightly over my clit, over and over again.

I'm gasping for air, and my moans are only getting louder.

And then, she takes her hand and caresses me while she continues to lick my sensitive spot.

I let out a very long, very loud moan. My hips thrust and my hands go to the back of her head.

I play with her hair for a moment, and then I push down, causing her licks to become faster and harder.

All of a sudden, I'm screaming. At the top of my lungs.

She sucks my clit into her mouth and is sucking on it. Her tongue is flicking over it as she sucks me, harder and harder.

I scream. It's the loudest scream that ever comes from my throat.

I scream her name, over and over and over...

Along with many other words.

I'm shaking, and sweating, and squirming...

I cum, hard. 

I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. I'm about to pass out.

As black splotches invade my sight I watch her crawl up beside me.

She plants a small, loving kiss on my forehead, and then she pulls my body to hers, and she holds me. She cuddles me.

And we fall asleep, just like that.

There's a first time for everything.


End file.
